mapzorfandomcom-20200216-history
United Nations (Arsinos)
This is a page for the United Nations, where countries can be inducted into the United Nations, laws can be passed, and decisions can be made Passed laws in force: UN_laws Rejected laws: UN_rejected Organisation and presence The UN has yet to be based in a permenant location but it seems likely that it will end up being on an island off the coast of Lexilo. A large and important organization the UN has various branches outlined below. The UN Cultural Committee- fosters cultural understanding between nations and runs regular cultural events including: #National Anthems sharing and appreciation # Please note that although Toastervision is an international event it is not under UN control. The cultural committe is always interested in sugestions of ways that the peoples of all nations can be brought together so if you think of any list them here: * The UN peacekeepers- The role of peacekeepers is to intervene in countries where there is a high risk of war but only when authorised to do so by a UN vote The Office of Bureaucratic Affairs- Handles all the beaurcatic matters that running an international organization requires. The World Trade Council- Encourages free trade and provides a forum for trade aggreements to be made Current Members * AAC * Dalania * DPRSJ * Kaneland * Landland * Lexilo * Lupaia * Lupinis * Novak * Shaderia * Stahl Empire Abstention by default Countries that voluntarily or automatically have been placed in the abstention by default category which assumes the country will not vote, though they will always retain the right to do so. Applicant Members A 50% vote from countries already involved is required before a country can be inducted into the UN. Please write your countries name as a bullet point below to apply. Pullenonia *Novak for Dog Bollock *Novak against Laws proposed (I think we should give other people time to join up and vote before passing anything, also in the laws passed section to have a record of who voted it in etc) Popose the creation of an International Criminal Court to try war criminals *kaneland: against. This is a one world govornment conpiracy meant to take away individual freedom *Dalania for - this is necessary in the long term. *Shaderia: For, Kane must be tried as a war criminal and fast! UN peacekeepers should be sent to Shrewsbury to prevent the massacre of Telford and Bridgenorth citizens. *Kaneland: for *Lupaia would like to be told what's going on down there. *AAC for *Stahl Empire against *Novak against *Dalania requests Salopian envoy to please explain this disturbing turn of events. *Landland against, there is no massacre The Table Should Be Placed Under The Control Of Its Rightful Owner, AAC *AAC for. *Novak against *Lupaia against; table is just fine where it is, thank you very much *Stahl Empire against *Lexilo Abstain *Kaneland: For. In light of Shaderia's unparlimentary outburst kaneland belives that the table should go to someone iwth a bit of class namley AAC. *Dalania Abstain *Shaderia: Outrage! We wholeheartedly reject this ludicrous proposal. *Landland against Countermotion- the table should be donated to charitable causes like "Firewood for Orphans in Kaneland" a subsiduary of Kane Industries. *Kaneland: for *Shaderia: Against, Blasphemy, you're lucky we don't grind your orphans into pressed mince and then use the blood and sweat they exude to buff the table to a sheen. *Novak against *Stahl Empire against Change the 50% vote rule It would be less controversial and more like the old system to have an outright majority requirement as 50% allows for 50-50 splits to be passed *Stahl Emprire for *AAC against *Novak for *Lupaia for *Kaneland: Whatever *DPRSJ for *Shaderia: For *Lexilo for Help The Homeless in response to (Alec Is A Homeless Person) *Lupaia: What are we voting on here? *Kaneland: Oh I'll help them allright *Shaderia: For, we must try to protect the homeless from the Hobo hating tyrant that is Dr Jones. Countermotion : Evict homeless people from the planet onto a specially designated homeless zone somwhere between hell and France. Kaneland: for The UN should step in to negotiate the Stahl Empire vs DPRSJ/Kaneland/AAC situation The brown and sticky is about to hit the fan. *Lupaia for *Novak abstains *AAC against. Somebody has been stirring the brown and sticky here. *Stahl Empire for - The empire has no interest at this moment in time in starting wars but will respond with force to protect itself. *Kaneland: The UN should negotiate its way out of my a**. Kane: When I need help negotiating I willl give the signal which is me being sectioned under the mental health act. *Dalania for, also request that the involved nations all commute at a neutral location and discuss the issue in a civilised manner, with the rest of the UN. *Shaderia: For *Lexilo Abstain (Stahl Empire - Really we share a border and this does not effect you?) A ban on lemon slices being placed in coca cola (or any other drink except lemonade and water) upon pain of death *Shaderia: For *Novak against, lemon export is important to our economy *Stahl Empire for *AAC against. *Kaneland: for. Policing this will require the surveilance of a police state thus justifying Kanleands massive internal security budget. *Lexilo against